You're Mine
by cloudwin
Summary: Akankah Yesung memenuhi apa yang menjadi permintaan Kyuhyun atau dia akan memilih untuk mencintai Kyuhyun dalam keegoisan yang sama! Sequel of Selfish Love Pairing Kyusung!


You're Mine Sequel of Selfish Love

**Main Cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon (yang lainnya akan muncul seiring cerita)

**Pairing** : Tentukan sendiri

**Disclaimer ** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya. Dan ff ini murni dari otak saya sendiri

**Genre ** : Hurt, Romance,

**Rate ** : T

**Warning ** : Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD,alur berantakan dll

Akankah Yesung memenuhi apa yang menjadi permintaan Kyuhyun atau dia akan memilih untuk mencintai Kyuhyun dalam keegoisan yang sama,

Happy Reading

Angin berhembus sangat kencang, menerbangkan setiap daun-daun kering yang telah berguguran dari ranting pohon. Seorang namja manis menutup matanya, membiarkan hembusan angin tersebut membelai wajahnya. Dia tersenyum ketika teringat ucapan seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

" _Sungie Baby," panggil seorang namja tampan seraya memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dari belakang._

" _Kyu,," ujar Yesung tersenyum._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?"_

" _Aku,," ujar Yesung sembari menutup kedua matanya. " Aku sedang menikmati hembusan angin,, Kyu."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian dia mengecup pipi Yesung sejenak sembari berkata " Baby, kau lihat bintang diatas sana," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah langit._

_Yesung membuka matanya, dia mendongak menatap kearah langit, " Ne Kyu,, mereka sangat indah," _

" _Baby, setiap bintang diatas sana sekarang mewakili Kyuhyun yang mencintai Yesung," _

_BLUSH_

_Rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipi chubby Yesung ketika mendengar penuturan sang kekasih hati, " Aish, kau ini menggombal terus," ujar Yesung seraya memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun tertawa, menurutnya Yesung yang seperti ini sangat manis dan begitu menggoda. " dan Angin sepoi sepoi sekarang mewakili kerinduan Kyuhyun kepadamu," ucapnya diakhiri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir mungil tersebut_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

' Apa kau sekarang sedang merindukanku Kyu?' tanya Yesung sedih dalam hati. Dia sungguh merindukan kekasih hatinya tersebut. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Kyuhyun kembali dan melihat senyumnya, tapi semua itu hanya akan menjadi khayalan saja. Yesung kembali membiarkan angin terus berhembus membelai wajahnya.

** You're Mine **

" Sungie Hyung,," pekik seorang namja tampan. Dia berlari menghampiri Yesung yang tengah duduk di bangku taman kota.

" Sungie Hyung,," panggil namja itu sekali lagi ketika berada disamping Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja tersebut. Namja tersebut mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat Yesung yang melamun.

" Hyung,," panggilnya kali ini sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Yesung.

Yesung tersentak dari lamunan, " Eh,," Yesungpun menoleh kearah namja itu, " Wonnie? Kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Yesung dengan polos. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon telah berada disampingnya.

" Hyung,, gwaenchanh euseyo?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Diapun menangkup kedua pipi Yesung,ditatapnya secara intens wajah Yesung

Yesung hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap bingung Siwon. " Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Yesung bingung

Siwon menghela nafasnya,, " Aniyo Hyung,,lupakan saja,," ujar Siwon sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Yesung.

" Hyung,, Apa besok kau mau makan malam bersamaku?" tanya Siwon. Sebenarnya Siwon telah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama,tapi belum ada kesempatan saja dia mengajak Yesung untuk keluar bersamanya.

Ada kejutan special yang akan Siwon berikan kepada Yesung ketika mereka makan malam bersama.

" Mianhae Wonnie,, aku tidak bisa," tolak Yesung dingin. Diapun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap sedih dirinya.

' Hyung,, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini,,' ujar Siwon dalam hati. ' Aku merindukan Yesung hyung yang dulu,, Yesung hyung yang ceria dan cerewet,,'

Siwon merupakan teman SMA Yesung, dia telah menyukai Yesung ketika pertama kali bertemu. Siwon selalu berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengan Yesung, tapi Siwon belum juga mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yesung.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Siwon harus membuang jauh-jauh harapan nya untuk menjadi namja chingu Yesung, karena Yesung telah memiliki seorang namjachingu.

Setiap kali Yesung bertemu dengannya, Yesung akan selalu menceritakan tentang namjachingunya, wajahnya akan berseri-seri bila Siwon menggodanya tentang hubungan Yesung dengan namjachingunya.

Tapi, semua itu berubah setahun yang lalu, Ya,, setahun yang lalu, Yesung berubah menjadi seseorang yang tertutup dan sangat dingin kepada orang lain. Dia bahkan terus mengurung dirinya didalam kamar berminggu-minggu setelah kejadian tersebut. Tubuhnya pun semakin kurus, kejadian yang membuat Yesung seperti seorang tubuh tanpa nyawa. Karena nyawanya telah pergi bersama kekasih hatinya untuk selamanya.

Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut, mengikuti jalan yang Yesung lalui sebelumnya

** You're Mine **

Yesung berjalan menyusuri area pemakaman itu sendirian, ia terus meneruskan langkahnya hingga dia terhenti disebuah gundukan tanah yang bertuliskan nama namja yang begitu dia cintai.

" Kyunnie,," ujar Yesung. Yesungpun berjongkok dan meletakkan seikat bunga kesukaan Kyuhyun di depan foto namjachingunya.

Yesung tersenyum kepada foto Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya, " Kyu~~ kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Yesung lirih. " Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu,," ujar Yesung tersenyum. " Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Kyunnie,,"

Yesung mengeluarkan kue tart yang tadi dibawanya dalam kotak dan menyanyikan lagu happy birthday untuk Kyuhyun. Kemudian, dia meletakkan kue tersebut di depan foto Kyuhyun.

Yesung terdiam menatap foto dihadapannya, tanpa dicegah, liquid bening mengalir turun perlahan dari kedua mata onyxnya. " Kau tahu Kyu,, aku masih belum bisa mempercayai semua ini,," ujar Yesung sangat lirih, " Aku masih berharap semua ini hanya mimpi Kyu,,hiks,, aku berharap setiap kali aku bangun dari tidurku, aku dapat melihatmu kembali,," ujar Yesung terisak.

Yesung menangis, dia terus menangis, walaupun sudah setahun kepergian Kyuhyun, Yesung masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Tiba-tiba semua kenangan masa lalu nya bersama Kyuhyun kembali terlintas dipikirannya.

_Baby,, aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan namja atau yeoja manapun._

_Baby,,lihat ada sisa ice cream yang menempel di sudut bibirmu,,hahaha,,kau seperti anak kecil Baby,,_

_Baby,, apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai namjachingumu?_

_Baby, mianhae aku telah memenjarakanmu dan membuatmu hanya terfokus kepada diriku,,_

Yesung terkekeh pelan, mengingat semua kelakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Kyuhyun-nya begitu cemburu ketika melihatnya bersama namja lain, Kyuhyun-nya selalu menertawakannya karena dirinya seperti anak kecil, Kyuhyun-nya yang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi namjachingunya dan Kyuhyun-nya yang meminta maaf kepadanya karena telah overprotektif kepadanya.__

" Hiks,,hiks,, kau tau Kyu, aku sangat merindukan dirimu,, sungguh sungguh merindukanmu,,hiks,,"

Yesung beneran rindu dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang evil dan kasih sayang yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya.

'_Aku mohon carilah pengganti diriku, Baby. Aku sudah tidak bisa menjagamu lagi.'_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun sebelum dia meninggal kembali terngiang dikepala Yesung. Dia menatap sedih kearah foto Kyuhyun. Apakah dia sanggup mencari pengganti Kyuhyun? Apa dia sanggup mencintai namja lain selain Kyuhyun? Tapi bukankah dia sudah berjanji kepada Kyuhyun untuk hidup dengan bahagia dan mencari seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan mencintainya.

Jawabannya tidak! Yesung sudah mencoba untuk menyukai untuk namja lain, seperti Siwon. Dirinya pun mengetahui bahwa Siwon mencintainya dan berusaha terus mendekatinya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Yesung benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun dihatinya, Yesung tidak akan pernah mencintai namja lain selain Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae Kyu~~ aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu,, aku terlalu mencintaimu,, " ujar Yesung sedih. " Aku mohon Kyu,,biarkan aku egois sekali ini saja,, biar kan aku tetap mencintaimu,, ak-aku,,sungguh tidak bisa mencari penggantimu, Kyu,,"

Air mata Yesung kembali mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, dia tidak ingin membuka pintu hatinya untuk siapapun. Dia ingin bersikap egois sekali ini saja, biarkan dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun selamanya.

** You're Mine **

" Hyung,,maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ujar Siwon sembari mengenggam erat tangan Yesung.

" Mwo?"

" Hyungie, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ujar Siwon kembali. Dia menatap intens kedalam mata Yesung, dan berharap semoga saja Yesung mau menerimanya sebagai namjachingu.

Yesung menatap sedih kearah Siwon dan sedetik kemudian langsung menundukkan kepalanya, " Mianhae Siwon-ah,," ujar Yesung seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Yesung akan menolaknya, tetapi Siwon tidak ingin menyerah. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi Yesung untuk seseorang disana dan juga karena Siwon begitu mencintai Yesung.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

" _Kau sudah datang?" ujar seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat tanpa menatap kearah namja yang sekarang berada disampingnya._

" _Untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu,Kyu?" tanya namja berdimple itu._

" _Aku mempunyai satu permintaan padamu, Siwon-ah" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum._

_Siwon menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun yang dia kenal itu dingin,jutek dan sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara kepadanya. _

" _Katakanlah,"_

" _Aku mohon jagalah Yesung hyung untukku," ujar Kyuhyun singkat._

_Siwon membelalakan matanya, " Ap-Apa?" ujar Siwon terbata._

" _Aku bilang jaga Yesung hyung dan bahagiakan dia untukku," ujar Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun menatap kearah Siwon, " tolong bantu aku untuk menjaga Yesung hyung," _

_Siwon membisu, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apakah yang dihadapannya ini bukan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia bisa membuat permintaan seperti itu,, Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang dapat memberikan apa yang menjadi miliknya kepada orang lain, apalagi ini Yesung! Yesung-nya! Mustahil, ini tidak mungkin._

_Siwon terus bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Dia bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, _

" _Siwon-ah, kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit keras. Dari tadi dia terus memanggil nama Siwon tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak mendengarnya._

"_Ah,,Ne,,Gwenchana,," ujar Siwon setelah tersadar dari lamunannya._

" _Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau maukan menjaga dan melindunginya?" _

" _Kenapa kau meminta itu kepadaku?" tanya Siwon sebaliknya._

" _Karena kau orang yang tepat untuk Yesung hyung," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum " Aku tahu bahwa kau juga mencintai Yesung hyung,"_

" _Mwo? Aniyo,,aku tidak mencintai Yesung hyung," ucap Siwon berbohong._

" _Jangan membohongiku Siwon,," ujar Kyuhyun tajam " Aku tidak buta,,siapapun bisa melihat bahwa kau mencintai Yesungku,,"_

_Siwon diam membisu, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi dia menutupi perasaannya dari Kyuhyun, " Aniyo Kyu,,tetap aku tidak bisa menjaga Yesung hyung,, dia hanya membutuhkanmu,, dia hanya mencintaimu,, aku tidak mungkin bisa,," ujar Siwon lirih " Dan kenapa terdengar seperti kau akan pergi meninggalkan Yesung hyung huh?" _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, " Kau tidak perlu tahu Siwon-ah, kau cukup menjaga Yesung hyung untukku. Itu saja yang aku minta darimu,," _

_Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

" Mianhae Wonnie,, aku tidak bisa,,mianhae" ujar Yesung lirih. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Siwon, Yesung ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sampai detik ini dia masih mencintai Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak akan pernah mencintai Siwon.

" Hyung,, beri aku kesempatan. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku" pinta Siwon " Aku benar-benar mencintaimu,,"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Siwon, " Aniyo Wonnie,, aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu,, mianhae,, aku tidak bisa,,aku tidak bisa,," Yesung pun berlari meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

" Yesung Hyung!" teriak Siwon mencoba memanggil Yesung. " Hyung!" sia-sia Siwon berteriak memanggil Yesung, karena Yesung tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

' Mianhae Kyu,, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku kepadamu,,'

** You're Mine **

_Yesung berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Ia merasa pernah berada disini sebelumnya. _

" _Sepertinya aku pernah kesini sebelumnya," guman Yesung kepada dirinya sendiri._

_Ia kembali menelusuri jalan setapak tersebut hingga dia melihat sebuah danau didepannya dan juga sosok yang sangat dia rindukan berada disana._

_Yesung pun berjalan mendekatinya, " Ky-Kyunnie,,," ujar Yesung tidak percaya._

_Namja yang berpakaian serba putih itupun menoleh kearah Yesung, " Baby,," ujarnya tersenyum._

" _Kyunnie,," sontak Yesung segera memeluk Kyuhyun dan tanpa bisa dicegah air matanya kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. " Hiks,,hiks,, Bogoshippo Kyu,,"_

" _Nado Baby,, Nado Bogoshippo,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Yesung._

_Yesung meregangkan pelukannya dan ditatapnya secara intens wajah namjachingunya itu, wajah yang selalu membuatnya rindu selama satu tahun ini. Wajah yang selalu ingin dia lihat setiap saat. Yesung tersenyum manis, hatinya begitu senang ketika melihat orang yang dia cintai berada dihadapannya._

" _Baby,,"_

" _Wae Kyu?"_

_Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Yesung sambil menatap kedalam manik onyx nya, " kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu padaku heum? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk mencari penggantiku?"_

_Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari sang pujaan hati, Yesung hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. _

" _Baby,, jangan menunduk seperti itu,," titah Kyuhyun " Tatap mataku dan katakan,,"_

_Yesungpun kembali menatap kedua mata caramel yang berada tepat dihadapannya,, _

" _Jawab aku Baby,, kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga mencari penggantiku heum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut._

" _Mianhae Kyu,, Mianhae,, aku tidak bisa,," ujar Yesung lirih_

" _Waeyo? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kepadaku?"_

" _Ne,, memang aku sudah berjanji kepadamu,, tapi Kyu,, mianhae,,biarkan aku bersikap egois sekali ini saja,, jeball,, aku tidak ingin mencari penggantimu Kyunnie,," pinta Yesung_

_Kyuhyun tidak menjawab permintaan Yesung,, apa dia harus membiarkan orang yang dia cintai seperti ini? Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah danau, ' Tuhan,, bolehkah aku kembali egois sekali ini saja? Aku mohon,biarkan aku membawanya bersamaku,, kau melihatnya bukan bahwa dia sama tersiksanya seperti aku disini,, aku mohon,,biarkan dia kembali bersamaku,' pinta Kyuhyun dalam hati._

" _Kyu,,Kyunnie,," panggil Yesung mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya._

" _Hng,,Wae Baby?"_

" _Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung sembari menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Kyuhyun._

" _Aniyo,,Gwenchana,,"_

_Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya,sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ditutupi Kyuhyun. tapi dia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya bersama Kyuhyun._

_Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Hingga sebuah gerakan menyadarkan Yesung dari rasa nyamannya,,_

" _Baby,,aku harus pergi,," ujar Kyuhyun sembari berdiri dari posisinya._

" _Mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Yesung bingung_

_Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia membalikkan tubuhnya,berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Yesung_

" _KYUU..KYUNNIEEE!" teriak Yesung. Dia berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun tetapi Yesung kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun. " KYU! KYUNNIE KAU DIMANA?' teriak Yesung "KYUNNIEEE!" sia-sia saja Yesung berteriak,karena sosok yang dipanggilnya tersebut sudah pergi._

_Yesung menangis, dia terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun akan mendengarnya dan kembali lagi kepadanya " Hiks,,hiks,, KYUNNIEEEE!"_

" Hosh,,hosh,,hosh,," Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dan nafas nya memburu,, Dia menatap keseluruh penjuru kamarnya,, " Jad-Jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi,," gumannya lirih.

" Argh~~~" teriak Yesung sembari memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit itu kembali menghampiri dirinya. " Argh~~~ Sakit,, argh~~~" keluh Yesung terus menerus. Yesung sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa itu. Mungkinkah ini saat untuk dia kembali lagi bersama Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum ketika dirasakannya sebuah cahaya berada tepat didepan wajahnya, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan tadi kini sama sekali tidak terasa.

"Ky-Kyunnie,,tu~tung~nggu,,a~akuuu,," ujar Yesung terakhir sebelum menutup matanya.

** You're Mine **

Siwon menatap tersenyum miris di depan makam Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yesung menderita penyakit jantung sejak kecil. Selama ini Yesung terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan meringis kesakitan didepannya, Kenapa Yesung tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya ataupun yang lainnya? Kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan ini dari semuanya?

" Hyung,,semoga kau bertemu Kyuhyun disana," ujar Siwon tersenyum. " dan berbahagia disana selamanya. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu dan juga Kyuhyun,Hyungie,,," ujar Siwon.

Kemudian Siwon meletakkan seikat bunga kesukaan Yesung di depan makam Yesung, " Hyung,,aku pulang dulu ne, aku pasti akan kesini lagi,," ujar Siwon. Diapun menelusuri jalan setapak area pemakaman menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

' Saranghae Hyungie Baby,'

** You're Mine **

" _Baby,, apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memeluk erat Yesung._

" _Ne Kyunnie,,aku sangat bahagia," ujar Yesung sambil menenggelamkan kepadanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyunpun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Yesung, dia mengecup puncak kepala Yesung sekilas " Kita tidak akan berpisah lagi Baby,, tidak akan pernah,, dan mulai sekarang kau milikku selamanya dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh memisahkan kita"_

" _Ne Kyu,," ujar Yesung tersenyum manis " Kau adalah milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku,,"_

_Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Yesung yang mengetahui apa maksud dari namjachingunya itu segera memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun mulai mengecup bibir mungil itu,dibelainya secara perlahan bibir mungil tersebut dengan bibir tebalnya.__ Kemudian__, Kyuhyunpun mulai memperdalam ciumannya, dia memegang leher Yesung dan melumat bibir tipi situ dengan penuh cinta._

_Kisah ini berakhir dengan indah bukan,tidak ada lagi kesakitan dan tangisan air mata dari keduanya. Mereka sama-sama saling memiliki sekarang. _

END

Annyeong,,semoga sequel ini tidak mengecewakan,,

dan disini author tidak membuat Yesung ataupun Kyuhyun menderita^^

Leave Your Comment^^


End file.
